The Ghost Of WWE
by TheGhostOfWWE
Summary: "What do you think of Sasha Banks?" Someone asked. The man looked at the interviewer and straight into the camera. Then, he said it. "Sasha Banks is special to me. She's been by side since 2013 and I wouldn't trade her for the world." The man replied. He walked away. Keenan Rogers wasn't a superstar. He was a fighter, looking for a special person. Did he find them? Yes...he did.
1. Prologue

Keenan walked backstage, preparing for his steel cage match. Tonight, he was defending his belt against Finn Balor and Sami Zayn, who were his rivals. Keenan was ready to go out there and raise fucking **HELL!**

As The Ghost walked backstage, he saw Bayley talking to Sasha Banks, Charlotte, and Becky Lynch. Sasha was Keenan's crush, but The Boss didn't know that. Keenan wanted to tell Sasha, but had a match to do.

"Jack!" Keenan stopped walking and turned around to face the four women, who were all staring at him.

"The Four Horsewomen, huh?" Keenan asked, walking back towards the four women. Charlotte smirked.

"That's what they call us." Charlotte replied, placing up four fingers. Keenan snorted, looking at the four.

"Ashley, how didn't Ric get mad at that?" Keenan questioned, crossing his arms. Charlotte smiled briefly.

"Ah, come on. Don't ask me that, Jack." Charlotte pleaded in a joking manner. Charlotte made Kee smile.

"Hey, Matt! It's my fucking _ex_ WHO I cheated ON!" Summer Rae and Tyler Breeze were walking near the 5, holding hands. Tyler had a smirk on his face as he noticed Keenan with the Four Horsewomen nearby.

As Tyler walked up to Keenan and the Four Horsewomen, Sasha tensed. She was going to kick Tyler's ass for this. Bayley placed her hand on Keenan's chest as he walked forward, ready to fight his bitter enemy.

"Jack, don't do this. Please." Bayley pleaded with puppy eyes. Keenan didn't back down from Tyler at all.

" **Shut up** , Pamela." Summer spoke from behind, making Sasha pissed off. She had to say something now.

"Maybe you should shut up and leave us alone." Sasha spoke with bitterness, making Summer gasp. Kee turned to look at Sasha, who was smiling at him. Keenan winked at Sasha and turned to face Tyler again.

"You hear that, Danielle? Get your ass out of our space. **YOU** cheated on me and it's over. You got that?"

"Don't talk to her like that, you stupid bastard." Tyler snarled, getting up in Keenan's face. He was silent, but then...he finally snapped. He had enough of Tyler Breeze.

"I'm a bastard? I thought that was you, not me." Keenan shot back, making Tyler lunge forward in anger.

Pushing Bayley out of the way, Tyler's fist met Keenan's face. Taking control, Tyler jumped on Keenan. It only took him 10 seconds to take control and start throwing actual punches at The Ghost, who was hurt.

"Get the **FUCK** **OFF** HIM!" Sasha screamed in horror as she watched Tyler beat the **SHIT** out of Keenan.

"Matt, **GET OFF HIM!** " Summer screamed, tears streaming down her face. Tyler wasn't listening to HER.

" **HEY,** WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" It was Finn Balor and Sami Zayn. Triple H was behind the two men, looking pissed off. Finn and Sami pulled Tyler off, obviously in shock. What the fuck did he do?

"Matt, MY OFFICE! NOW! DANIELLE, YOU COME TOO!" Triple H screamed, making Tyler feel scared.

As the three walked away, Finn and Sami helped Keenan up. His forehead was cut open, but that was all.

"What an asshole," Finn paused, looking at Keenan. "Are you alright, Jack? What's his fuckin' problem?"

"He has a problem with me," Keenan touched his forehead and saw blood, but continued. "He's an ass."

"Damn right he is." Sami agreed, making Keenan smile. Sami patted Keenan's back and gave him a smile.

"I'll see you out there, Jack." Keenan nodded and watched as Sami walked away. Finn snorted and rolled his eyes, looking at Keenan. Finn hugged Keenan and walked away, leaving him with four other **WOMEN.**

Turning around, he saw the four women staring at him in shock. Sasha was the only one who was crying. Did she care about him or was she playing with his emotions like Summer did for years? She was **IN LOVE!**

"Are you alright, Jack?" Becky asked, looking at the gash in his forehead. Becky and Keenan were friends, but sometimes, Becky would be a shoulder to cry on. If he had panic attacks, she would always be there.

"Aside from this, I'm fine." Keenan told Becky, who nodded. She hugged him tight, making Keenan smile.

"Get a room, you two." Charlotte joked, making Keenan, Bayley, and Becky burst out laughing. Charlotte was always so happy, even if she had a bad day. Sasha giggled a little, wiping her tears away.

As Becky broke the hug, she looked at Sasha. She was crying, but no one noticed. Becky felt **BAD** for her.

"Hey, I would stay around, but I need to go find Leah." Bayley spoke up. Bayley and Carmella were in a relationship, but only The Four Horsewomen and Keenan knew. Bayley and Carmella loved each other.

"See you, Pamela. Tell Leah I said hi." Bayley nodded and gave Keenan a big hug. He didn't break it, but a sob did. Everyone turned around and saw Sasha crying, obviously very upset. Did Keenan do this to her?

"Mercedes, are you okay?" Keenan asked, walking towards Sasha. Sasha stood up and looked at Keenan.

"I'm okay." Sasha smiled, wiping away her tears. Sasha knew Keenan was in love with her and would kiss him one day. Right now, she was too afraid to admit her feelings for this man.

The two didn't know it, but Becky, Charlotte, and Bayley had left them alone. Keenan turned around and saw that the three women had disappeared, leaving him alone with Sasha. Keenan wanted to kiss Sasha, but something in his head was telling him not to kiss her. Keenan didn't give a shit about that right now. He wanted Sasha.

"How's your forehead?" Sasha asked, concern coming into her voice. Keenan turned around and saw her beautiful eyes stare into his. Keenan touched his forehead and winced, making Sasha worried. Is HE **OKAY?!**

"Ah, dammit. Probably shouldn't touch it." Keenan replied, making Sasha calm down. What was wrong? Why was she acting like this? Was she in love in Keenan or was it just hormones? Sasha wanted Keenan.

"Yeah. Doesn't seem like a good idea, Jack. I don't want you to get hurt." She blushed and turned away.

"Are you flirting with me, Mercedes?" Keenan asked, raising an eyebrow. Sasha turned around and saw him smirking, obviously knowing what was about to happen. Sasha was going to kiss Keenan in a minute.

"I don't know, Jack." Sasha's hand touched his face, making Keenan's heart flutter. What was she doing?

"Still a damn tease, huh?" Keenan questioned, getting close to Sasha's face. Sasha backed away and ran.

"Mercedes, wait!" The Ghost called out, but it was too late. Sasha was gone and probably scared of him.

-Sometime Later-

Keenan limped backstage, holding his NXT championship close to his chest. He had retained his title, but had been injured during the match. He was pretty sure it was a concussion, but Keenan prayed it wasn't.

"Mercedes, listen to me. You need to talk to Jack right now, okay?" It was Bayley, who was talking sense into her friend. Instantly, Keenan ran, following the sound of Bayley's voice. He had to find Sasha and talk to her before something bad happened to her. **HE had to FIND. THE. ROOM.**

Quickly, Keenan found the room. The door was open, so he walked in. Sasha was on the ground, sobbing in Bayley's arms. Bayley looked up and saw Keenan, who looked concerned for Sasha. Bayley got up and walked towards Keenan, who looked angry at himself and maybe Sasha. Did he feel bad?

"Here's your chance, Jack. Kiss her and hold her." Bayley whispered in Keenan's ear. Keenan nodded and watched as Bayley left him alone with Sasha. Keenan knew he had to kiss Sasha and tell her he was here.

"Jack….where are you?! I need you, goddammit!" Sasha sobbed. Keenan walked over to Sasha, feeling a knot in his stomach. For a year, he fell in love with this woman. A year later, he was about to kiss his girl.

"Shhh….I'm here, okay?" Keenan crouched down and wrapped his arms around Sasha's neck. She was his.

Sasha knew Keenan wouldn't leave her alone, even if she wanted him too. Keenan wouldn't leave her alone because he was in love with **HER. HE WAS.**

"Jack, I'm sorry about earlier," Sasha paused and looked up at Keenan. "I love you, Jack. I want you, ok?"

"Mercedes," Keenan looked into her eyes. "I want you too. I love you." Keenan's lips met Sasha's slowly.

Sasha had been waiting for this moment for a year and would not ruin it. She loved Keenan and he loved her. No one would replace him, even if they tried. Sasha and Keenan were going to stay in love… **ALWAYS.**

Author's Note: Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of my new story! Keenan's real name is Jack Johnson, but I call him Keenan in the story. Sasha will call him his real name, not Keenan. I swear!

A few notes: This chapter is when Sasha and Keenan fell in love. Yes, I know it's kinda confusing, but I am trying to make it understandable in the next chapter, which takes place in 2016. It's 2014 in this chapter.

As for the Four Horsewomen in the story, I decided to put them in here. I know it's 2014 and they are in NXT in this story, but I wanted someone to watch Keenan vs. Tyler Breeze, which was very hard to write.

If you didn't know, Summer Rae, Keenan's ex, cheated on him. She cheated on him with Tyler Breeze. It's an odd pairing, but everyone else seems so innocent in the WWE. I ship Summer x Tyler because they fit.

Anyways, I hope you guys liked my first chapter of this story. If you enjoyed, please leave a review. As a writer, I accept criticism from anyone. If you have an idea for the story or a request, please message me.

Remember to stay a **GHOST** , just like Keenan.


	2. 2 Years Later

Sasha sat down on her couch, drinking a cup of coffee. Next to her, Keenan was sleeping peacefully. He wasn't wearing a shirt, which was very sexy. When Sasha looked at him, her heart fluttered in her chest. 

Feeling the need of attention, Sasha placed her coffee down and kissed Keenan's cheek. He groaned, but kissed her back on the nose. Keenan opened his eyes and saw Sasha staring at him, smirking. He scoffed. 

"Today's our off day, baby." Keenan reminded her for the second time. The first time, Sasha kissed him and told him not to worry about it. Today, Sasha and Keenan had an off day together as a actual couple. 

"I know, Jack," Sasha leaned closer to his face and kissed him. "I was just messing with you, handsome." 

"Oh, I bet." Keenan smirked, looking in his girlfriend's eyes. Keenan **LOVED** the name handsome already. 

Before Sasha could reply, someone knocked on the door. Keenan groaned, standing up. He placed a shirt on and looked at Sasha in confusion. She shrugged, standing up with him. They both walked to the door. 

As Keenan opened up the door, he saw a familiar blonde woman. It was Summer Rae, who looked upset.

"What do **YOU** want?" Keenan asked, crossing his arms. Summer didn't say anything to Keenan. She only looked at Sasha, who was pissed off. Sasha smirked as Summer started to sob. She wanted Keenan back.

"Please, baby," Summer touched Keenan's face. "I want you back. Don't leave me again. I love you, OK?" 

"Get your hand off my face." Keenan snarled, making Summer back away. Sasha cracked a smile at this. 

"Jack," Summer's voice became soft. "What would your parents say? Would your dad beat you for this?"

"No…no….no…." The flashbacks of his dad beating him came back. Keenan stared at Sasha, his eyes wide in shock. Sasha placed her hand on Keenan's back, comforting him. Sasha wanted to kill Summer so bad. 

"Oh, did I hit a nerve?" Summer asked, a shit eating grin on her face. Sasha clenched her fists, pissed off.

"No, but this will hit a nerve." Sasha cleared her throat and stared at Summer. "Go **FUCK** yourself, okay?"

"Is that what you're doing with Jack these days?" Summer asked, making Keenan infuriated. She crossed the line with that one and Keenan wouldn't let it slide. He was going to control his emotions and tell her. 

"Danielle, fuck off. If you want to tease me, go ahead." Keenan's eye twitched. "But you don't insult **ME** or Mercedes!" Keenan was yelling in her face at this point. Summer looked at Keenan and walked away. 

Slamming the door shut, Sasha looked at Keenan. He winked at her, prompting her to tackle him quickly. 

"You don't love her, right?" Sasha asked, looking in Keenan's eyes. Keenan laughed and pulled her down to his chest. She gasped, but remained calm. Keenan would always say yes, but right now, he was weird. 

"Mercedes, I love you so much." Keenan's hand touched her pink hair. "I would never leave you for her." 

"Then prove it to me, handsome." Sasha whispered in his ear. Keenan smirked and reached for her shirt. 

Pulling her shirt over her head, Keenan started to kiss Sasha's neck. Sasha wanted Keenan to keep going. 

"Take your shirt off and kiss me." Sasha demanded as Keenan stopped kissing her neck. Keenan smirked and took off his Legit Boss shirt, which belonged to Sasha. Right now, she was focused on her boyfriend. 

When Keenan's shirt was off, Sasha smashed their lips together. It was a rough kiss, but Keenan enjoyed it. Sasha broke the kiss, breathing heavily. Keenan was breathing heavily as well, feeling the need for air.

"God, Mer. You're amazing." Keenan commented, still breathing heavily. It was true. Sasha was amazing. 

"Is it because I'm The Boss?" Sasha asked, a cocky smirk on her face. Keenan smiled and kissed Sasha. He was truly happy with her and loved her so much. No one could replace Sasha. She was with Kee. Always.

-Sometime Later-

Keenan could feel sweat pouring down his face as he worked out. Every day, you had to workout, even if you were off. Right now, he was doing crunches on a workout bench. Keenan wouldn't stop working out.

"Mind if I join ya?" Becky Lynch asked, coming up from behind. Keenan stopped working out and looked at Becky, who was dressed in her Tapout gear. Keenan nodded and gave Becky a smile. She smiled back.

As Becky sat down, Keenan started to work out again. Nearby, Sasha was working out with Charlotte and Baron Corbin, one of Keenan's friends. Baron had a bad temper, but he had been through a lot in his life. 

"So, I heard you're off today. Why are you at the gym?" Becky asked, eager to know. Keenan panted and cleared his throat due to dehydration. Getting up, he walked over to a fridge and got himself a cold water bottle.

"I go to the gym everyday, Rebecca. Even if I'm off." Keenan replied, opening his water bottle. He took a sip out of his water and placed it on the ground. Becky looked at him in awe, adoring how hot he looked. 

"I can see that. You never miss a day, huh?" Becky asked, teasing Keenan a little. He nodded slowly, very uncomfortable with her teasing tone. At that moment, Becky realized what she just did. She was flirting! 

"Hey, I'm going to find Mercedes. I'll see you around, okay?" Keenan didn't like Becky flirting with him. If he had Sasha, he would keep Sasha. When someone flirted with him, Keenan felt like he betrayed Sasha.

"Jack, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to flirt with you." Becky spluttered out. Keenan laughed loudly and smiled at Becky. He knew it was an accident and something to laugh about in the future. Keenan would forgive her for that, but he didn't know about the next time she did that. What was her problem? 

"It's okay, Rebecca. We all make mistakes." He patted her shoulder and walked away, smiling. Sasha saw it all and couldn't believe what the fuck happened. Was Keenan cheating on her? The answer was...no.

-Sasha and Keenan's Apartment-

Sasha had to confront this asshole. After 2 years, how the fuck could he do this? Was he that fucking bad with women? Maybe Sasha was wrong about him and how great he was. Keenan cheated on her. WHY? 

"Baby, what's wrong?" Keenan asked, grabbing her by the waist. Sasha slipped out of Keenan's grip and stared at him with her arms crossed. Keenan seemed annoyed, but kept himself calm. He wouldn't snap.

"You cheated on **ME** , Jack!" Sasha accused. Oh, god...this would be fucking entertaining.

Sasha didn't see everything and accused him of cheating with Becky? What the hell was her problem and why did she think he cheated?! Was she **INSANE?!**

"I didn't cheat on you, Mercedes. Rebecca and I were just talking." Keenan defended calmly. Sasha saw how calm and innocent he looked, but wouldn't stop. Sasha wanted to know the truth right now. 

"Jack, I saw it all, so don't pull that on me." Sasha told him, getting pissed off. Keenan remained calm for a minute until Sasha walked up to him. The two were face to face, but Keenan didn't say anything. Finally, he gave up with the staring and decided to tell Sasha what happened. He wouldn't lie. 

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened." Keenan looked at Sasha in the eyes, feeling betrayed. Was she in the right state of mind right now? Keenan would never cheat on Sasha because he loved her so damn much. 

"I was working out and she asked if she could join me. I said yes. She asked me why I was here and I said I go to the gym everyday." Keenan paused, clearing his throat. "She started to flirt and tease me." 

"And?" Sasha demanded, irate. Keenan sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes. Keenan was hesitant, but said it. 

"After that, she told me she was sorry for flirting. I told her that we all made mistakes. I left after, okay?"

Sasha shook her head, realizing her mistake. A friendly talk between two friends made her think Keenan was cheating on her, but he wasn't. Keenan was innocent and didn't do anything wrong. She was wrong. 

"Jack," Sasha's hand touched his face. "I love you. I don't want you to be mad at me. I was a damn fool." 

"It's okay, Mercedes," He touched her face and leaned in to kiss her. "I love you too. I won't let you go."

A/N: I'm back! Sorry this took so long. I've been going through a lot of shit and had to take a break. I am fine, so there's nothing to worry about. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Your thoughts? 

One more thing. Thank you for the support I've gotten on this story and my other story. It means a lot to me, knowing that people like my writing. Your support makes me very happy, so thank you! Love you all. 

Be a Ghost, #GhostNation! 

-TheGhostOfWWE 


End file.
